


Our General

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Star Kink [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock warming in ass, Consensual Sex, Force inhibitor collar, Hand Job, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Revenge of the Sith AU, Threesome - M/M/M, slight Come Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: RotS AU where Anakin and Padme take over the Empire after killing Palpatine.Not wanting Obi-Wan dead, they give him over to his Clone Troop knowing he would be safe with them, no matter what they chose to do with him.Chapter 2-Requested Sequel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is consensual I promise, we are just dropping in them in after they have gotten into a rhythm of things, but I promise Obi-Wan is happy!

Cody crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorway of Obi-Wan’s room was and he felt his black under suit grow tighter at what was happening inside of their General’s room. 

Obi-Wan’s back was arched beautifully, chest heaving as he rode Rex with slow, deep, rolling movements stemming from his hips. He had one hand pressing against Rex’s chest for balance as his other hand was wrapped around Trapper’s cock, stroking him quickly and hard just the way the clone liked it. 

Rex’s hands were grasping Obi-Wan’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart so he could drive up deeper into their lover. Waxer’s fingers were tight in Obi-Wan’s auburn hair using that grip to help Obi-Wan take more of his cock into Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

Obi-Wan was already splattered in old and fresh cum and his skin was covered in finger shaped bruises and many red marks from kisses and bites. 

“Enjoying the show Vod?” Boil joined Cody at the doorway, his hair wet from a shower and he looked stated. 

“Always, he looks perfect.” Cody murmured in awe when Obi-Wan let out a noise of pure pleasure when Rex twisted his hips in a way that almost undid Obi-Wan. 

“And he’s ours.” Boil smiled and Cody echoed the smile before he entered the room fully.

Cody was stripping himself of any remaining armor and fabric just as Waxer let out a helpless groan. The clone was doubling over Obi-Wan’s head as his hips stuttered as their General’s talented mouth pulled him over into his climax. Obi-Wan whined as he swallowed the rush of cum almost on reflex by this point and his head fell backwards, eyes shutting when Waxer pulled away from him. 

At the same moment Trapper let out his own cry and his cum painted Obi-Wan’s face, they had shaved their General’s face a couple weeks into their new arrangement and adored how much younger it made him look. 

Obi-Wan let out a loud cry, his own cock twitching letting some cum dripped down from the tip. He had come so many times already that night that he was basically coming dry at this point. Rex latched his teeth onto Obi-Wan’s red, abused nipple as he pulled their General down to meet his last thrust up before he muffled his cry into Obi-Wan’s chest as he spilled his seed deep into the redhead, adding to the other loads that were already inside of him. 

Together as a unit the trio gently eased Obi-Wan onto the bed, caressing and praising him with every breath they took. Cody watched the way Obi-Wan soaked up the affection of his Vod’s like a sponge, something they had discovered early on. 

Obi-Wan let out a soft whine when Rex eased himself out of their General, but Cody quickly slipped into the spot Rex just moved from. The Commander spooned Obi-Wan, rubbing himself against Obi-Wan’s ass in a familiar movement, hand sliding underneath their lover’s neck to cradle Obi-Wan’s head, twisting it a bit in order to capture their lover’s lips. Obi-Wan groaned into his Commander’s mouth as he kissed back the best he could at the awkward angle.

“How do you feel about this tonight?” Cody asked softly when their kiss broke, his hand drifting down to the Force inhibitor collar that was basically a permanent feature around his neck ever since that day the Empire gained control under Anakin and Padme instead of Palpatine. 

With the collar on, Obi-Wan no longer registered a Jedi thus he had been spared from Order 66 and the new Emperor’s allowed the 212 (plus Rex) to keep their General with the promise of no harm coming to him. 

“No, please don’t touch it.” Obi-Wan shook his head. He had wanted it off desperately at the start of all of this, but when it had been eased off he had been hit with all the death that was lingering in the Force and had been terrified at the way his own men growled at him like he was the enemy, from then on he refused to have it removed. 

“Of course love, we would never subject you to that again.” Cody promised, holding their General close feeling him shudder at the memory of the last time. 

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan smiled before letting out a soft groan as Cody slid into him before just resting there, arms wrapped around Obi-Wan protectively. Cody could tell their General was exhausted and completely spent, Cody didn’t mind just resting with his cock inside of their lover. He nuzzled his face into Obi-Wan’s neck as he felt Obi-Wan relax against him. 

“We’ll take first guard.” Waxer’s voice was soft as he brushed Obi-Wan’s bangs off of his forehead in a loving gesture. 

“Good, don’t let anyone near here unless they are cleared.” Cody growled, remembering the last time someone got close to Obi-Wan, to take him away from them. Not only where the Emperor and Empress angered, all of the Clones had been outraged and the city almost went up in flames as they hunted down the group that tried to take Obi-Wan away from them. 

“Don’t have to tell us twice.” Trapper agreed as he helped the half conscious Rex out of the room, the Captain was just as exhausted as Obi-Wan was making Cody smile briefly before focusing on the amazing man in his embrace. 

“Sleep our General.” Cody whispered and he felt Obi-Wan fell into a satisfied slumber.


	2. Requested Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowdynasty on Ao3 wanted: a prequel to the star wars 'our general' where Anakin and Padme give Obi-Wan to his clones and the attempt where the rebellion try and take Obi-Wan from them.

Obi-Wan’s head was aching; his whole body felt heavy and his limbs stiff. He felt the tremors of a sky car vibrating below his body, his neck felt oddly light and as his senses returned to so did the Force in its entirety. 

Obi-Wan let out an injured cry and automatically curled into the fetal position as the echoes of the millions of death’s bombarded his every sense, it was all at once and it was far too much for Obi-Wan’s weakened shields.

“What’s wrong with him?” Obi-Wan knew logically they had to be in the same car as him but it sounded like it was coming from miles away. 

“We took off that collar, so who knows what is happening now, he is a Jedi after all.” Another voice replied, not sounding as concerned as he should be. 

“Whoa! Look out! Is that lightning?” The first voice shouted in confusion as the sky car was rocked violently to the side causing Obi-Wan to whimper and curled his arms above his head like he was trying to block the world out as he hastily tried to rebuild his shields but there was too much death echoing in the Force. 

“You dared to take him? You will not live long if you have harmed him.” A familiar voice snarled out as Obi-Wan felt the gust of wind as the door near him was flung open. 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan whimpered, trying to open his eyes but he caught a glimpse of Sith yellow eyes and black clothes and he squeezed them shut as it all came rushing back. 

“You removed the collar? That was a bad move,” Anakin hissed, darkness coiling around him and Obi-Wan shied away from it on reflex. Anakin seemed to notice this and let the darkness from his Force signature calm down and Obi-Wan relaxed minutely as armored arms curled around his body, lifting him delicately from the back seat of the sky car, a growling noise coming from the man who was holding him. Obi-Wan peered up and winced back at the sight of one of his 212 clone troopers looking down at him, the snarl coming from underneath his bucket like Obi-Wan was the enemy. 

“We’ve got you, dear Obi-Wan,” Padme crooned as she clicked the Force suppressing collar back around the redhead’s neck and watched as Obi-Wan visibly slumped as the death and darkness that was embedded in the Force disappeared.

“General?” The trooper holding him sounded surprised but his arms tightened around Obi-Wan protectively nonetheless. 

“The collar, it keeps them from seeing me as the enemy?” Obi-Wan turned tried eyes to Padme who was still stroking his hair, a sad yet resigned look on her face.

“Yes, we did the best we could with the orders that Palpatine implanted in the chips, so yes the collar is something that will keep your men from turning feral on you,” Padme explained full of righteous anger. Being Empress was a good look for her and while Obi-Wan highly, extremely disagreed with how she and Anakin became Emperor and Empress of the new Empire he could not say they had not been what the Republic and the rest of the Galaxy needed right now. 

“I understand… I would rather keep it on then if it is all the same to you.” Obi-Wan spoke gracefully even if his body was still trembling from the backlash of his exposure to the Force however brief it was. 

“Of course Obi-Wan, that would be for the best until we figure something else out.” Anakin had re-joined the group, cloak billowing out behind him as he deactivated his red color lightsaber. 

“Commander Cody, Obi-Wan’s comfort and safety is now up to you and Captain Rex and the rest of the 212th am I understood? Take care of his every need and I’m sure he will do the same.” Anakin cupped his former Master’s cheek, smiling when Obi-Wan blushed at the implications and how Anakin was now verbally speaking the feelings for the troopers that Obi-Wan had repressed during the war. 

“Understood Emperor, don’t worry we will take care of our General.” Cody was the one holding Obi-Wan close and only held him closer like he was afraid Anakin would change his mind and take Obi-Wan from him. 

“I know you will Commander, go get Obi-Wan settled in with the rest of the 212.” Padme smiled as she curled her hand into the crook of Anakin’s arm, watching her husband pet Obi-Wan’s hair lovingly before the ultimate power couple headed off to find out how those Rebels managed to get to Obi-Wan and to make sure it never would happen again. 

“Come on General, the others are waiting for us.” Cody started to walk away, Obi-Wan secure in his arms. 

~~/~~

“General!” A chorus of voices rang out when Obi-Wan and Cody entered a lavish apartment, Obi-Wan relaxed a bit further against Cody at the familiar sight of his troopers scattered throughout the rooms. 

“The Emperor and Empress are personally looking into the incident and have given our General to us to protect and care for, understood?” Cody didn’t set Obi-Wan down; in fact, he sat on the couch with the redhead still in his lap. 

“Understood!” The chorus of voices returned and Obi-Wan looked up at Cody who had finally removed his bucket and kind, relief filled eyes looked down at him. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan found himself sinking deeper into those eyes and all the remaining tension fading from his bones. 

“We’re right here General, Obi-Wan.” Cody lifted a hand to Obi-Wan’s cheek and smiled when the Jedi automatically leaned into the warm touch. 

“Will you let us take care of you, in every way you need?” Cody knew he was prodding a bit too deep but he needed to gauge Obi-Wan’s headspace and was rewarded with a nod and a flick of the Jedi’s tongue over the pad of Cody’s finger that was against his lower lip. 

“Yes, Cody, please.” Obi-Wan’s voice was rough with want and his eyes darkening as he fully understood what was being asked of him and the way his Commander’s groin was beginning to harden up underneath his thigh. 

“Come here,” Cody all but growled as he lifted Obi-Wan up just enough to make the redhead straddle his lap and the clone sealed their lips together. There were a few cheers from the men in the room and some shuffled closer, but all eyes were on their General and Commander. 

“Cody,” Obi-Wan moaned shamelessly as he tipped his head back in pleasure as his Commander started to suck and nip at his neck, intending to leave his mark there. Obi-Wan’s fingers fumbled a bit as he worked at the waistband of Cody’s blacks, palming at the growing bulge there. 

“What do you want General?” Cody purred as he lifted his head just enough to meet Obi-Wan’s lust clouded eyes.

“I want you in my mouth,” Obi-Wan stated bluntly, his arousal ridding him of any of his usual finesse. There were resounding moans from the others in the room and Cody nodded a bit too eagerly. Obi-Wan gracefully slipped off of Cody’s lap, shedding his tunic as he went so he was half naked as he settled on his knees between Cody’s spread legs. Cody rested his hand atop of Obi-Wan’s head, gently guiding the Jedi’s head between his thighs once Obi-Wan’s skilled fingers had tugged the Clone Commander’s erection from beneath his blacks. 

The gathered clones moaned in unison with Cody as Obi-Wan wrapped his lips around the head of Cody’s length. Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered at the feeling of the hot, hard flesh on his tongue and he shifted forward to allow more of it to enter his mouth. Cody’s hand was firm yet soothing on his head, slowly controlling his head’s movements. 

Suddenly a few sets of calloused hands were crawling over Obi-Wan’s body, but they were familiar in a way that had Obi-Wan relaxing and allowing them to manipulate his body. Cody watched breathlessly as his Vode shifted Obi-Wan until he was on his hands and knees, leggings slipping over the swell of his rear end and down to tangle around his knees. 

Cody moaned when the head of his cock bumped against the back of Obi-Wan’s throat as the Jedi hollowed his cheeks out just enough to send sparks over Cody’s body. Obi-Wan groaned around his mouthful as sneaky fingers found his rosy pink nipples, rubbing and tweaking them just enough to get his cock fully stiff from where it hung between his legs. 

Two new hands curled around his shaft, stroking him in slow actions while the tip of another finger rubbed over the slit of his cock. Obi-Wan pushed into those touches greedily as he felt his eyelashes grow wet as he swallowed around Cody’s cock, breathing through his nose unable to stop from deep-throating his Commander’s shaft.

Obi-Wan jerked in pleasure when a slick finger breached him without warning and his body trembled in the best way possible as Obi-Wan curled his fingers and toes into the soft carpet below him.

“We’ve got you General,’ was murmured around the room as Cody stroked Obi-Wan’s hair, slowly rolling his hips to push his cock deeper into Obi-Wan’s willing mouth. 

Obi-Wan let Cody’s cock pop out of his mouth as he let out a cry when the searching finger pushed against that nub of nerves inside of him that had him falling over into his orgasm. Obi-Wan gasped and shuddered through his orgasm, the hands never stopping their ministrations and he heard Cody moaned low and long before warm ropes of cum splattered over his face and hair making the Jedi mewl in arousal. 

“Our perfect General,” Cody crooned as he looked down at the sight of his cum decorating Obi-Wan’s freckled face and smiled when Obi-Wan sighed contently when the others in the room all climaxed as well, painting his naked back and ass with their own loads, marking Obi-Wan as theirs in every sense.


End file.
